finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Belle
Belle is a Selkie from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers. She believes Layle has a romantic interest in her and concludes the reason he is "stalking" her is because he is too shy to ask her out, which she comments as "very Clavat-like" of him. She is a self-proclaimed photographer and is never seen without her camera. While a thief like most Selkies, Belle is also an expert in intel and is driven to obtain gil. She is seen at Costa Faguita with two other female Guild members who appear to be her best friends. Profile Appearance Belle is a young woman with auburn hair and brown eyes. She wears an orange cropped strapless top with a brown butterfly-shaped ribbon that reveals her midriff, and brown shorts held by a large brown belt. She wears a white leggings to give the illusion of wearing pants and sandals. She wears black armlets with diamond-shaped cutouts on her upper arm. She occasionally wears a cropped brown jacket. She has a gold necklace with white and blue gems and a gold choker. At one point she also wears a pink bikini with a decorative pattern and gray trim and a gray skirt coverup. Personality She is known as a "pesky little brat" by almost everyone except her best friends. She always says that she can "handle things solo" because she is a Selkie, but ends up being saved by Layle. Since Layle follows her for her Crystal Idol, and always seems to happen to end up where she is, she grows to think Layle has a crush on her though Layle insists he doesn't. While venturing with Layle, Belle searches for treasure and other items that can be sold for gil. When Layle falls unconscious, Belle even steals his wallet. Story Sneaking onto the airship Alexis, Belle takes pictures Zu's corpse on the deck, only to anger Jegran. A mysterious figure appears, which Layle nicknames "Goldenrod." After "Goldenrod" absorbs the crystal shards into the Crystal Idol on the Alexis, she flies away on a Zu to leave a weakened ship to descend to the ground. Layle, using his Crystal Bearer powers, gives a rough landing near the Lilty capital, leaving the Alexis badly damaged. After Belle discovers Jegran's well-kept secret, she becomes a wanted criminal by the Lilty Kingdom. After being chased by the Lilty Calvary, Belle and Layle investigate the ruins of an old civilization, where the Yuke named "Goldenrod" says that the "resurrection" is to take place. While inside the ruins Belle finds a Crystal Idol, although Layle doesn't know this at the time. Some time later Layle discovers Belle is a guild member when he sees her at the Selkie Guild with her two friends. After a beach battle with another group of three girls (with unexpected help of Layle), one of her friends notes he was the one snooping while Belle was putting on her bikini. She slaps Layle before he departs. Belle snitches on Layle's location to avoid getting captured herself. She is later found at the Rivelgauge Monastery intending to do "business" with Jegran. It turns out she is being chased by a Crystal Bearer named Blaze and Amidatelion, both seeking the Crystal Idol she has. Layle comes to her rescue and defeats Blaze in exchange for the Crystal Idol. Belle is later discovered at the Selkie Guild and explains the members were arrested because of her. Layle offers to assist her in rescuing the members with each finding their own ways to the Aerial Prison where Layle discovers Belle has been captured. He rescues her from the guards and the two split up searching the guild members. Both reach the area where the Selkies are being kept. Jegran attacks the Selkies and Belle asks Layle to save them. Layle rescues many Selkies, but the rest are crystallized by Jegran, who is revealed to be a Crystal Bearer. Vaigali, the Guild master, is among the victims. After escaping the Aerial Prison when its crystal shards are absorbed by the Crystal Idol, Belle reveals a film canister that contains a snapshot of Jegran's crystallized arm. Though she originally intended to blackmail Jegran into paying her so that she would not reveal he is a Crystal Bearer, she decides to show it to Althea as her way of avenging Vaigali. Later after the Yukes return to the world, Belle steals Keiss's airship to search for Layle, refusing to accept he died and bent on getting what he owes her. Voice Belle is voiced by Chiaki Takahashi in the Japanese version and Laura Bailey, credited as Elle Deets, in the English version. Other appearances Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Belle appears as a wind-elemental card. Gallery CB BellewithCamera.jpg|Belle with her camera. CB BelleSwimsuit.jpg|Belle in her swimsuit. CB BelleScreenshot1.jpg|Belle running. CB Belle2.jpg|Belle in-game. CB Belle3.jpg|Belle taking pictures. CB Belle4.jpg|Belle pointing. CB Belle5.jpg|Belle in-game. CB Belle6.jpg|Belle in-game. Belle and Keiss.jpg|Belle and Keiss. Avatar Belle.png|Square Enix Members avatar. Etymology de:Belle (Crystal Bearers) es:Belle Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Category:Selkie